kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Romio Inuzuka
|nickname = Girly-zuka (by Juliet) Purezuka (by Hasuki when he lost his memories) |gender = Male |birthdate = April 28 |age = 16-18 (Main Story) 25 (Wedding time-skip) |bloodtype = B |height = 182 cm (6'0") |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = Black Doggy House |occupation = Student (Former) Leader of the First Year Black Doggy House (Former) Head Prefect (Former) Politician |relatives = Shiba Inuzuka (Father; deceased) Chiwa Inuzuka (Mother) Airu Inuzuka (Older Brother) Shuna Inuzuka (Cousin/Adoptive Sister) Juliet Persia (Wife) Turkish Persia (Father-in-law) Ragdoll Persia (Mother-in-law) |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japvoice = Yūki Ono }} |Inuzuka Romio}} is one of the main characters of Boarding School Juliet series. He is one of the leaders for the Black Doggy House. Background Romio was born as the second to the prestigious Inuzuka family. Romio grew up with a strict older brother named Airu Inuzuka who had taken over most of the family matters after the death of Shiba Inuzuka (Romio's father) when Romio was eight. Growing up, Romio was greatly scared of his elder sibling but often sought to impress him with his skill. He was something of a loner in school, as his brooding facial expression often scared his classmates, who chose not to approach him. One day, he met Hasuki Komai who helped him passed a test where they become friends in the process and him helping her gain popularity in their class. Romio later came into conflict with Juliet Persia and they constantly fought. However, Romio really liked Juliet that he wanted to convey his affections through their respective sides and impeded this. Appearance Romio has spiky black hair and black eyes that have small pupils. He wears a high school uniform for the Black Dogs standard. When he's at home, he either wears casual clothes or a kimono. Personality Romio is a brash and tough young man who mostly settles things with his fists. He doesn't have much adept for his studies and often requires tutoring from his peers when he falls behind. But after aiming to be a Prefect, his grades improved that he made it to the top ten. He is determined to change the world with his lover where there is no conflict between the West and Touwa. He not only wants to change the world so that he could be with Persia, but to make the others happy who have been victims of the conflict, such as Leon. Despite this, he does have a kinder side as he was able to motivate others to be strong. He also has a maiden side personality which Persia finds it funny. Relationships Juliet Persia ~ Main article: Juliet Persia ~ In elementary school, according to the bonus chapter, Inuzuka initially thought she was an annoying frail girl who would easily cry and always got into fights with her. However, after seen her determination to pick a fight with him despite crying and losing against him, he slowly became attracted to her. Thanks to her, Inuzuka was given courage and became stronger. In high school, he finally confesses to Juliet his feelings and therefore dates her. It is mentioned in his diary that Romio's days in the academy have become more fun ever since they have started dating. Romio also has a new goal: to change the world with Juliet. Romio acts as a maiden every time if Juliet accepts his invite and acts like a crybaby if she refuses. Hasuki Komai ~ Main article: Hasuki Komai ~ Hasuki and Inuzuka have been friends ever since elementary. Hasuki is also the first friend that Inuzuka made in the academy. He sees her as his best friend and is unaware of her love feelings for him. When he found out that Hasuki has feelings for him, he decides to tell his secret to her that he is dating Juliet Persia as he doesn't want to keep lying to her. Airu Inuzuka ~ Main article: Airu Inuzuka ~ Romio is scared of his brother ever since his father passed away. Airu keeps saying he is a disgrace to the “Inuzuka family”, due to a lack of skill and often put him through brutal training. When Romio has started dating with Persia, he's slowly trying to fight his fear against his brother. When Airu found out about his relationship with Persia, he will do anything he can to break these two apart. However, Romio has proved himself to Airu that their relationship is not a mistake. Airu then lets him live his own life and supports him in the future. Chizuru Maru ~ Main article: Chizuru Maru ~ Among all the other Black Dogs, Inuzuka hates Maru the most and vice versa. These two always get into fights depending on the situation. However, if they were working together, they are unstoppable. They also have to act friendly if they are near Julio, much to their chagrin. After Maru found out Julio is actually Persia, and she is dating Inuzuka, he was the first one to side with them. Inuzuka then finds him as a good friend and doesn't want to fight him anymore. However, Maru always gets ticked off every time Inuzuka has girls around him. Shuna Inuzuka ~ Main article: Shuna Inuzuka ~ Shuna is a servant accepted in the “Inuzuka family”. Romio saw her as his little sister and gave her a hairpin as a present, which she is happy with. Shuna then promises to herself that she will always protect Inuzuka at all costs. Chiwa Inuzuka ~ Main article: Chiwa Inuzuka ~ Romio always receives hugs from his mother from time to time. He and even his brother find this really annoying. Romio thinks of her as a drama queen. However, Persia sees that Romio and his mother have a lot in common with each other. Trivia * Romio's surname Inuzuka 'means "dog" (犬) ('inu) and "mound" (塚) (zuka). * Romio constantly skips swim class. As a result, he can't swim well. * Despite being the leader of Black Doggy House, Romio is often disrespected, though he has gotten the fear of his followers because of his strength. ** Romio later gains the respect of his followers after he lasts against his brother, the previous Black Doggy Prefect Representative in a training bout. * Before his relationship with Persia was exposed by Leon Inugami, the only people to know of Romio's relationship with Juliet Persia were: Hasuki Komai, Chartreux Westia, Somali Longhaired, Airu Inuzuka and Chiwa Inuzuka (Romio's mother). *According to the bonus chapter, even after getting married, Romio is still nervous around Juliet. Category:Black Doggy House Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Prefect Category:Touwa